Hyrule's War
by Gothic-Warrior
Summary: A cavalier from Hyrule, double crossed by the ruler, vows to seek revenge against the General of the Hylian Army. Rated just for safety
1. One Year

Prologue: One Year

Is it not amazing how so much can happen in one year? I mean, there could be the birth of a child, a marriage, or the coronation of a king. Well, the subject of all I'm about to tell you is "One Year".

One year ago, everything was fine. The country of Hyrule was the most prosperous it had ever been. Everything was going well, with each civilization at peace with one another. But that piece did not last long. One year ago, our beloved king was murdered. The same thing happened with the Queen of the Sheikah, Hyrule's best ally. No one ever found out who murdered either of them. All that was known was that after each person was murdered, an equal took their place the next day. No, they weren't heirs. They were two different people, from foreign lands. Veran took the throne to as the Sheikah Queen, and Onox became the ruler of the Hylian Empire. In within a few months, the Hylian Army attacked every civilization, besides the Sheikah that is. Each civilization retaliated, and The Great War began. I myself, being a knight of the Hyrulian Army, was caught in the middle of everything. All I did was follow Onox's orders, and one year later, I'm tired of it. Yet I remained loyal. However, that view of loyalty changed a few days later.


	2. Arrow

Chapter 1: Arrow

We started are day early, at around 05:00. It began not at the mess hall or at the drill area, but a battle. The night before, General Onox told us that we would be attacking the Kokiri. The reason was not given. Being loyal to our leader, with fear of disobedience in our hearts we did everything he told us.

Now, you may think that the Kokiri aren't skilled in battle at all. That kind of thought would get a soldier killed. The Kokiri had the best archerers throughout all of Hyrule, which provides great defense versus their enemy infantry. However, the knights were equipped with chain mail, which provided a nice defense versus archerers and the fast, but almost unarmored, Kokiri infantry. Though they had speed, they didn't have good muscle, which meant that they were easily overpowered unless they were in groups.

Currently, the battle was in our slight favor. For every two Kokiri we killed, they killed one of ours. I, myself, had slain 6 soldiers and 2 archerers that day. Even though things were looking up, in truth, they weren't. All of those soldiers were just a raiding party. A ploy to distract us. All of a sudden, what looked like 40 archerers came up and started firing. Only 6 arrows missed. There were many more Hylians where that came from, but everyone, including the General, was shocked. Now it came time to strike. We all ran up ahead, killing everything in sight. No Kokiri behind us was alive. The fighting got fiercer. The field got bloodier. Dead Hylians and Kokiri started to cover every inch of the field. Then, it happened.

One archerer, who managed to escape all of the carnage, knocked an arrow and aimed it straight for Onox. I, being the only one to see it, changed my horse's course to go defend the General. The arrow missed Onox, but landed on my right arm. The pain...  
Such horrible pain. I couldn't control my horse. Eventually, I fell out. My arm was a bloody mess. Trying to stop the blood from coming out, I had made my final mistake. Another arrow, from that same archerer, came and hit me in the gut. That was the last thing I saw, that arrow, before I blacked out.


	3. Revenge and Treason

Chapter 2: Revenge and Treason

It was dark. Dark for what felt like an eternity. It was a dark that made me feel like I was dead. But I wasn't, as I soon realized when I awoke. Everything was blurry. I felt like I had a hangover ten times worse than normal. I soon realized that my arm and stomach were all bandaged up. Then I remembered everything. The arrow, the Kokiri, my steed...  
I was in the hospital area of HQ. I couldn't believe it. I, a knight, downed by 2 arrows?! Unbelievable! I just wanted to...to......

I awoke again, but this time, I was in my house. A nurse and Trevor, my best friend for ages, were at my bedside. Then, I was talked to the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Evan, Evan...Are you okay?" questioned my friend, Trevor. He's one of Hyrule's best knights, but not the best. That could only be reserved for one man, my tutor.

"Hmm…I still don't feel that good."

"Oh…well, I do wish you good health"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Onox."

"Don't..."

But it was too late. I was gone. Gone to get my revenge. Not on the Kokiri, but Onox.

About 15 Min. Later...

I was at the Grand Hall. Such beauty, such elegance in one room. But this elegance was way too much to give to a General who wasn't crooked. Yet, I couldn't speak my mind for this matter, for I would be executed. Eventually, I arrived at the General's Quarters.

"Permission to enter!" I yelled outside the door. The damn general didn't want to take any chance.

"Permission granted!"

"General, I have a request, to do a reconnaissance mission."

"Why?" inquired the oaf.

"I wish to seek revenge from what happened in Kokiri Forest, and to help Hyrule win the war!"

"Excellent idea. Hell, you can start tomorrow!"

"May I have my steed prepared?" I asked.

"..."

"Wait, what's going on?!" I was worried, I was afraid about what had happened.

"Your horse, she was kidnapped by the Kokiri."

"..." Damn forest creatures.

"Well, go on and get ready." commanded the idiot. "You must leave before 12:00 tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!"

Pheh! What a buffoon! I always heard Onox was...dim-witted. But my horse, there was another reason for me to do what I did! Get back the one friend I had from in battle!  
But no, that's not my main reason. Even though it may be treason, I WILL get my revenge on the General for whom I've sacrificed so much for so little! No matter what, HE WILL PAY!


	4. Suit Up and Head Out!

Chapter 3: Suit up...and Head Out!

I was getting my gear ready that night after i talked to my General. After the battle, I didn't have much left. The Kokiri took everything I had. My armor, my horse, even the sword off my back. I lost it all. I only had an old, cheap sword, probably made out of wood. A nimble blade, but not powerful at all. I also had 100 rupees. Too bad it was only enough for a shield and some supplies. As I walked out to go into the Market, I noticed how things have changed since Onox arrived. There were more bar fights than I ever heard possible in my life. Soldiers were rampant, both Hylians and Sheikah, doing whatever they wanted, looting, vandalism, grand theft carriage, only to name a few. If I had my equipment back, I'd fight them to make sure they stopped. But right now...I'd be torn to shreds with only a wooden sword. I had to watch everything happen. If only they knew...

No they wouldn't care and I shouldn't. What's past is past. Even though I wish, I can't redo my life. Tis sad for me, but I have to go on. My only goal is to end this madness, even if it takes me 1000 years, even if I die, I will end this! Thoughts aside, I came to the bazaar. With my military discount, I wanted to purchase a Hylian Shield. However, in the end, I just got mad.

"One Hylian Shield." I showed the shopkeep my military ID.

He looked it over, making sure it wasn't a fake, as many citizens have tried, and succeeded. "Very well sir, that would be 90 rupees."

"Are you SERIOUS? They only cost 80 without the discount!"

"Onox just raised the price to 100 rupees for them. Where the hell have you been? I can give you a wooden shield for 80 rupees, though."

"Fine, I guess there's nothing else I can do."  
I missed a lot when I was out cold. They said prices changed last week due to Onox's orders. A petty thing to be mad at, but it was still something. My time at the food area was a lot easier, but left me with 2 rupees. I went back home, packed up, and took one final rest.

I left the next day at 08:00. I took one good, long, final look at Hyrule before embarking on my journey, seeing as that could be my last. I headed out to the field, catching all the sights that I could. Lon Lon Ranch, or should I say the former Lon Lon Ranch, its ruins still showed its old heritage. As I walked further, I came to the area of Hyrule known as Blood Valley. This area marked the presence of the largest battle of the Great War, and of Hylian history, The Zora and Kokiri versus The Hylians and Sheikah. All 100,000 men died in that field, hence the name. Knowing that my father could've been there, I paid my respects and got out ASAP. That place, I swear it was haunted. About thirty minutes later, I came to the Deku neck of the forest. The tiny scrubs only had one ally: The Kokiri. Even though I was scared, I headed in, knowing that I'd need a lot of help in order to get back at Onox.


	5. Wishes of the Woods

Chapter 4: Wishes of the Woods

I knew from the start of my journey that this would never be easy. No, not that Veran or Onox would figure it out, it's because of the forest's hostility toward the Hylians after our last battle with the Kokiri. However, I had one chance. I could not start with getting allies with the Kokiri. I had to make up with their closest ally, the Deku. Do not let their small bodies fool you. They can shoot seeds and bubbles out of their snout at an incredible velocity. Plus, they have a HUGE advantage. They are the only civilization that can go airborne. If I have this power on my side, things could get a lot better for my cause.

Due to recent combat, I have to stay on my toes, making sure that not one Deku sees me. If they do...  
Things could be all over for me. I can't let myself get captured, at ALL COSTS.

I snuck into the village, hiding behind rocks, trees, houses, whatever I could find. But, there was no one outside. No, I couldn't take a risk. I must stay sneaky. Eventually, I was starting to close in on the Emperor's Palace. And that was as far as I got, before...

"Put your hands up now!!!!"

I was surrounded by Deku, probably Palace Guards. They didn't take any chances.

"Wwwwait, I..."

"Silence! You're coming with us."  
I decided to cooperate. If I fought them off, the Kokiri would definitely come to help them, and I wouldn't survive, not without my armor. The guards led me to the palace's dungeons. They would either:  
1. Keep me here as a POW.  
2. Execute me.  
3. Send me to Onox to be executed.  
None of them are something I'd wish for, but I'd rather stay as a POW. However, none of those possible situations came true. In fact, I was only down in the dungeon for about an hour. They led me up, but this time, to the Royal Chamber. There, the king, in all of his wooden glory, was sitting on a nice-sized chair. Guards surrounded all possible exits, including the windows. This still doesn't make sense. Why was I called to the stand?  
"State your name."

"Evan...Evan Harkinian."

Heh, I could tell it. He knew my name. So did everyone else. They say I used to be loved and adored, but after this war started, I lost that so called "good" reputation and became hated by all, even my own people.

"Hmm, you look like you're a member of the Hylian Army; correct me if I'm wrong."

"No, my lord, you're right. I'm a knight, or was..."

"Good enough. I...need you to do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"You see, my daughter was kidnapped by some... beast from the forest. I need you to rescue for. In turn, I will give you your freedom. And maybe, something else."

I had no choice. Either I helped him, or I rotted in a small wooden cell. "Okay I'll do it, but how will I navigate the forest?"

"I was getting to that. Coorae, come here!"

I saw the leader of the guards who captured me. He was tall, and had a satchel of seeds that he used for weapons.

"Coorae, you must guide this man through the woods and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes, sire." His voice was very monotonous. Like what I used to be, until the accident.

Well, at least I have someone who knows the woods. The king has given us the night to rest up, but tomorrow, we will battle.


	6. Wooded Battle

Chapter 5: Wooded Battle 

I recently got a review telling me that my story is not long enough, and that I should improve the length and detail. My answer? Maybe later. Firstly, the majority of these were written PRE-me joining , and they were not really that long. Look for more length coming around late in the first section, around Chapter 17, where things start to get a lot darker.

Also, I like how people are saying how they like that this is not like return of Ganondorf or any Linkx… romance fics and stuff. Well, surprise, there WILL be a sequel to this, which will be the final in a part of three (As mentioned in my profile, Origin of a Shadow Queen is the prequel, but I'm choosing to take a long hiatus from it, then revamp it later.)

* * *

Journal Log: Entry 1:

THESE WOODS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! Mile after infinite mile, all you see are the same trees, Hylian Conifers. And, to make matters worse, my guide put me in SHACKLES! Of all the things a guide can do, this is the worst. I can't reach my sword or shield. We don't even take any breaks. All we do is walk around. Now I'm starting to think he has no clue where we're going.

"Only 5 more miles left!" It was like I was speaking to a demon from Hell. Always happy about the worst things…

"ONLY?!?!"

"Oh, your civilization can't fly?" Damn him and damn his flying ability.

Four Miles Later:

We encountered Deku Scrub traitors. Coorae called them "Mad Scrubs", which were traitors to there own kind. I tried to slash them in half, but they just went back into there holes. They then double-teamed me, knocking me down to the cold forest floor.

"I'll take care of this. Strike when I'm done" I thought he'd just leave me to rot, but I guess he couldn't under orders of the King. Heh…

Coorae stuffed 2 seeds in his mouth and shot them out like a cannon. They hit and automatically knocked them out. This gave me the perfect chance to slice them in half, which I did.

"Forest creatures are weird…" Man, would I pay for saying that.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Coorae stuck a nice large seed in his mouth. Needless to say it hit. I didn't say a thing for about a mile, when we got to the place where said beast was supposed to be laying. It looked empty, except for the Deku Princess.

"Princess, we've come to save you! I'm Ev…"

"Shut up! He'll here you." Thinking that she was delusional, I wanted to have a little fun

"Heh, wow, who could it possibly be? I see no one here. Oh, is it that big, scary leaf?! Or maybe some of that dirt over there?" Big mistake.

All of a sudden, a cute, little Deku Scrub came out.

"Oh no..." I originally saw no reason to panic. After all, it was kind of cuddly.

"What's all the fuss about? It's pretty cute. Reminds me of Ches…"

Suddenly, that lil' Deku Scrub became a Giant that the Goddesses shouldn't have left to walk the Earth.

"RUN AWAY!" Coorae and I both shouted in unison.

Unfortunately, there was a large iron gate behind us, so we were stuck. Coorae couldn't come back without the Princess of myself without a logical reason, otherwise he'd literally become firewood.

"Well, how do we kill this thing?! I mean, you ARE a dweller of the woods."

"You're the knight! You tell me." Oh, how I hated forest things!

I thought, and thought for a while. It seemed hopeless. After all, it was built as if it didn't have any weakness, and it would be relatively tough to beat it since I didn't have any access to fire. I thought it was impossible, until I noticed a tail.

"Coorae, keep attacking it to distract it. I'll subdue it!"

"I don't take orders from any Hylian! But since it'll save me…"

As Coorae served as the punching bag, I snuck up behind the monster and whacked his tail a bit with my sword. It whimpered, shrunk back to normal, and hid in the cave.

"That was awfully easy…are you sure he's dead quite yet? Maybe we should go try to finish him off." I was worried, just not too worried. We did what he had to do, but I'm not quite sure if everything was finished quite yet.

Coorae pondered, and then responded, "Hmm…well, you are right. We probably should sla…

"Just GET ME DOWN from this ROPE!"

"Yyyy…yes, madam!" Coorae didn't want to deal with the wrath of the king's daughter. It could mean his head.

Both Coorae and I did as she told and untied her. We then walked back to the palace, with Coorae carrying the Princess and me still in shackles.


	7. Help Comes from Beings Large and Small

Chapter 6: Help Comes From Beings Large and Small

We finally came back from the woods, and after seeing them almost all day, I THANK THE GODDESSES! Too much of a natural thing is a horrible thing. As soon as we arrived back, we were greeted in open arms. Well, the princess was.

"Oh, my daughter, thank the goddesses you're okay!" Since his daughter was back, he was of course ecstatic in every way possible. This reunion reminded me of the last time I actually saw Sis…no, I can't think about that. Not right now. I can only pray that she is safe.

"Dad, I wouldn't be here if it was for those two."

She then pointed to both me and Coorae. Finally, I could get recognized for the work that I had done. This had never happened in the Hylian Army. So, even though the recognition that we both got was very minute, I was very happy, and wanted even more of this feeling.

"Oh yes, Evan, you're free to go.," I was glad, because Coorae would finally let me out of these wretched shackles!

He solemnly agreed, since it was the orders of the king, and I was free to move. I was about to leave this wretched forest and hoped that I would never have to see this evil woodland again, but then I remembered the sole reason that I even came to this place, so I rushed back.

However, the door that I needed to access was locked since it was the middle of the night, and it was time for the Dekus to rest from the tense situation that they had felt for the past few days. I was trapped. I dare not go into the territory of the Kokiri without a negotiator, so I had to sneak into the palace, which turned out to be a very big mistake.

I looked around the palace, and noticed a small opening that I child could call through. Being the only opening, I had to make a fool of my self. About a half hour later, I was through. But I wasn't done yet. Palace guards were everywhere. Me only having a sword, I was screwed if I was caught. I had to use ninja-like reflexes that I don't have. I actually managed to sneak around the east gardens using some gymnastic skills I learned while I was in the training that was required for my knighthood. I was caught at the end, though and was sent BACK to the dungeons. It was the same scenario as last time, but I spent a whole night in the dungeon, before the king had released me. This time, he was REALLY pissed, and I had had to face the tip of his fury…

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" It was just as I had predicted. He was very furious.

"Well…um, your majesty, I just needed a chance to explain my situation."

"Hmmm…it seems like this cannot wait till tomorrow, so you are free to speak. Start whenever you wish."

I explained everything. The war, Onox, my revenge, the whole shebang! He understood it all. He knew the pain and actually cared about how his soldiers felt. He too, as almost every leader in Hyrule did, wanted this war to end. The only problem is that he didn't know how he could end it.

"Yes, I agree with you. This war should end, and you seem like the only possible Hylian who actually gives a damn in doing so! However, with Onox and Veran not cooperating with everyone else's wishes, how do you propose in doing so?" None of the leaders were familiar with my "share the pain" strategy, so I had to tell him all about it.

"Well," I replied. "In order to take down a power, all of the minorities must come together to resist the oppressing force, no? Well, how about we get together all of the other civilizations in Hyrule together, not necessarily everyone, but, just like one person to do their share to help out in this righteous cause?"

"Well, I do not like your strategy, seeing as that, oh, let's say, 8 or 9 people versus the entire Hylian Army, along with the Shiekah, would be quite a futile force. However, seeing as that no one else had proposed a plan, and I do want to get my rest…Sir Harkinian, you will get your wish. Leaffoot, come hither!"

Out stepped Coorae, with seeds in one hand and a spear in the other.

"Yes, sir?"

"Coorae, I'm putting you under the wings of Evan Harkinian. He's doing a bold thing in order to get rid of the opposition forces, which are his own people. And, in order to assist him, I need my boldest soldier to go help him. Do you yourself believe that you are the boldest soldier there is!" The Deku King was talking in a very aggressive and boisterous tone.

"YES!"

"Then follow Harkinian and prove that you are my boldest knight!"

"I will," He responded solemnly, showing barely any emotion whatsoever.

So, finally, the first part of my quest has started without a hitch. However, since I just fought a battle and had killed some Kokiri, the next part would be oh so difficult…


End file.
